The Golden Sun Prequel: Alex's Story COMPLETED
by Pikester
Summary: Alex.... How did he come into the picture? A dramatic fic with a perspective on his story.
1. Lemuria Evacuates

Pike: Hello, y'all.  I broke down and decided to register.  I will do my best to keep this fic of mine updated.  It's one idea of what happened before the adventures of Isaac and company.  This was before there was concern about the Golden Sun… or was there?  This story, I believe, is supposed to be a very different idea from usual thoughts.

_Disclaimer: Pike Anderson doesn't own Golden Sun but is one of the several who would have liked to_.

Pike: You didn't have to be so mean about it…

_Disclaimer: It doesn't say I _can't_ be mean either_.

Pike: *narrows eyes* Loose constructionist…  Anyway, this stories format might be in an unusual format from what you all are used to seeing.  Less hassle for me, and the same advantage for all you readers, methinks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Golden Sun: The Prequel

Book 1: Alex's Story

Chapter 1: Lemuria Evacuates

It was cold…  But then again, it always was, nowadays.  Lemuria was crumbling, and no one knew why.  The Lemurian people were 

in panic as their beloved homes started to erode with the passing wind into nothingness.  The power was too strong.  The power was too strong…

"We must leave here at once!" the majesty hollered to his fellow officials and civilians.  "If we don't, who knows what will happen?  We could all erode away just like our homes!"

But as much as the people were in panic, they didn't want to leave their homes.  They looked at the king with a glare.  The hateful thought of leaving their beloved Lemuria – their home for centuries before centuries – filled in their eyes.

The king sighed.  "I know you all are very reluctant to leave here.  But it truly is for the best.  We will rebuild it, one day.  This, I promise you.  In the mean time, we must flee to the heart of the Sea of Time!  There still stands a fortress worth living in."

Most hesitated, but slowly nodded their heads in turn.  The king raised his hands up high.

"So, it is decided!  All who can, please board the ships at once!"

And they did.  There were enough ships to hold all the residents of Lemuria.  A boy looked back at the sacred statue of the water maiden.  The stone woman's bucket had run empty, and no one knew why.  Since that happened, the invisible power crushed the town – and the people – under its pressure.

"Please, my son!" cried a woman.  "We must get to the boats before they leave!"

"B-But…" the boy stammered.

"No 'buts' about it!  Now, come!"

The mother grabbed the boy by the tiny arm and lifted him to her arms.  The child started to cry, but the woman paid no attention.  They had to get out.  Another column crashed to the ground, nearly on the two.  The boy screamed once more.

At last, they reached the port.  The father and another, older child waited anxiously at the ramp.

"Mother!" the older one cried.  "Mother, please hurry!"

Another column crashed to the ground near her as she dodged around the crushed debris.  Large pieces of white rock fell to the ground from once-towering structures.  The Mercury Adept statue a top the ancient citadel – the city's defender, Alexander – now found its time.  It crumbled to the ground like a mere wooden craft shattered by a single cannonball.

The mother leaped onto the ship's ramp as it started to retract and dashed into her husband's arms.  The older child took his little brother into his arms.

The father kissed his wife lightly on her head.  "I thought I would lose you, Mari."

Mari only smiled and looked into his deep blue eyes.  "You know that I will always come back to you, Piers."  They embraced harder, and she sighed.  "You will promise me the same, right?"

Piers smiled.  "Yes, I will always."

"Mother," said Piers Jr.  "I am glad we are all safe."  He looked down at his brother.  "And that goes the same for you, my brother Adrian."

Adrian, through all the excitement, smiled and fell asleep right in his older brother's arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pike: Well, wasn't that just dandy?  It's also a pretty short chapter.  And I'm talking to myself again.  Anyway, I bet a few people already thought about a connection to Golden Sun with Lemuria.  But just in case, I'll bring up that theory again.  …This isn't any fun.  I need to find a partner to talk to during these forewords and backwards, etc.

_Disclaimer: "Backwards" isn't the right term for something at the end of a book, let alone a chapter._

Pike: Shut up.  Just stick to your job, okay?  I meant a partner who's not you.

_Disclaimer: Very well.  As saying for my job, Pike Anderson doesn't have a girlfriend either._

Pike: That was just mean…

_Disclaimer: The truth hurts.  Get used to it._


	2. Lost to the Sea

Pike: Hello, again!  Here's the next chapter of _Golden Sun: The Prequel._  …Man, what would I give just to talk to someone in these mini-clips before the continuations?  And no, I don't want the disclaimer here.

_Disclaimer: You have no choice.  Pike Anderson doesn't own Golden Sun._

Pike: Well, at least you weren't mean that time…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:  Lost to the Sea

Troubles weren't over just yet.

The fleet of Lemurian ships now had to cross the storm-tossed Sea of Time.  Not only was it storm-tossed, but pinnacles of rock started to rise from the depths of the water.  Dreaded volcanoes erupted as they found the surface.  Giant whirlpools challenged the boats to cross at will.

Several ships fell into the watery traps, spinning and being swallowed whole.  Many attempted desperate leaps to abandon ship, but all of them were tries in vain.  Other ships rose instead, beached on the rising rocks and volcanoes of all sizes.

The captain of the ship flew backwards and crashed onto the deck.  A large piece of rock shot at him at the wheel, knocking him unconscious.  Piers Sr. and three others carried him to the inner cabin.

"Make sure he's resting easily!" Piers shouted over the storm.  "We can't afford to lose more lives!"

The remaining three nodded and slammed the cabin door as a rushing wave washed across the deck.  More fell overboard, but nothing could be done.  Piers scrambled to the empty wheel, slipping and sliding with each step.  At last, he stumbled and grabbed hold of it, pulling himself to his feet.

"I can't let this ship sink!" he hissed to himself.  "Must… make it to… the north… fortress…"

He saw a whirlpool growing off the port side.  Quickly, he whirled the wheel hard, and the ship lurched away.  But the sudden change of direction had its price…

"Father!" Piers Jr. cried.  "Father! Adrian has fallen overboard!"  The father swiveled his head around in horror, as the son got ready to dive in.  "I need to get to him!"

"No, son!" Piers Sr. called to him.  As much as he wanted to retrieve his son under _any_ circumstance, he knew it couldn't be done.  "We must… leave him behind.  Let the Sea Guardian decide his fate."

Piers Jr. nodded and fell to his knees as the ship lurched again.  Maybe it was the rain.  Maybe it was the remaining droplet of water from the sea wave that washed over him.  Whatever it was, he felt warm droplets of water trickle down his cheek.

This was his fault.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pike: I'm starting to cry, now… *anime cry*

Pike: Anyway, I still haven't found a partner to talk to in these clips.  Sorry this chapter was even shorter, but till next time!  *thinking* _I better get out of here before the angry mob of readers come_…


	3. Poseidon

Pike: Right, right.  I just sculpted my partner out of clay!

Clay figure: …

Pike: *sweatdrop* Why don't you say "Hi" to everyone, eh CF?

Clay figure: …

Someone from another room: It's made of clay, ye idiot!

Pike: Oh, right, right.  ^_^ Well, on with the continuation!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Poseidon

A low rumble sounded.  It was the sound of a rhythmic heartbeat.  No.  It was more like the low moan of the sea…  _The sea?!?_

"_Hello, there.  Are you awake?_"

"I'm not sure.  The world is black."

"_Try opening your eyes_."

"They hurt."

"_The best things always hurt at first.  However, we must endure them for ourselves and others._"

The young boy opened his eyes, but immediately closed them.  "The mist…  _They_ hurt my eyes, too.  But…"  Again, he forced his eyes open.  "I can't see."

"_Yes, you can.  Look over here._"

Adrian rolled over on his stomach.  This sure wasn't a bed.  As he rolled, he felt his already paining ribs grind against hard-core stone.  As he gathered his strength to look up, he saw him.  Or it?  Was it a fish?  Was he a man?  Ah!  He was both!  He was a merman!  And he was a very large one, at that.  At least, it was the misty figure of one.  He couldn't say for sure with the thick fog encircling him.

Adrian sat up, though with a wince of pain.  Dragging himself backwards in fear, he stammered, "W-Who are you?"

"_I?_" The approaching sea giant said in a low rumble.  "_I?!?_"  And he emerged from the thick mist into the boy's sight.  He roared, "_I am the Sea Guardian himself!  I am Poseidon – King of Seas and all who dwell within them!_"

"Ah, y-yes," Adrian stammered.  "I-I remember the Sea Guardian.  I never thought I would meet him in person, however."  Child-like fear washed through him as he studied the giant from fish tail to the manly head.  He said in a small voice, "A-And I don't think I-I ever would liked to…"

Then, unexpectedly, Poseidon released a hearty laugh, shaking the rocks around them.  "_You do not have to be afraid just yet, young Adrian of Lemuria._"

"You know my name?"

"_Why, yes!  I am King of Seas!  You would think I would know everyone who dwells within my borders._"  He raised his trident.  "_And with my almighty power, I have protected your land from many who came greedily!_"  Then, he paused, lowering the trident.  He sighed.  "_But the power that has caused the fall of Lemuria was too great for me to handle.  There are few who can stand up to it.  It is called… the Golden Sun._"

"The Golden Sun?"

"_And it's a damn good thing that it fell, too!  But I'm sorry that it fell at the same time.  It was because of pure alchemy that Lemuria was raised near the heart of the sea.  Now that the sun has set…_"

"…Lemuria has fallen."

"_Well, now, you can be thankful that the ancient fortress of your kin wasn't built due to alchemy.  Your ancestors built that specifically to withstand the crush of it._"

"Will they all be okay?"

Poseidon closed his glowing yellow eyes, as if he was meditating.  The trident too seemed to glow a golden-yellow, lighting up the surface of the water.  After long moments, he opened them again.  "_No, not all will survive the trip.  But it is your mother and your brother who will survive along with more._"

"…And my father?"

Poseidon fell silent, and as young as the boy was, he still had a strong sense of what silence usually meant when it came to the fates of people's lives and deaths.  Feeling an urge to cry, he fell backwards and lay on the rock.

"No…  Father…" And he started to whimper out small sobs.

"_Oh, come now_," Poseidon said sympathetically.  "_You aren't alone in this world._"  He raised the glowing trident once more.  "_And it's time that you made new friends – outside of Lemuria!_"

Adrian couldn't imagine making friends with outsiders.  He had heard so many horrible stories about them – even the children.  Indeed, some could control water.  But others could control life and death, as well as the earth itself.  Others could conjure fire as hot as their tempers.  Some who were not the others could have the wind do any bidding they pleased.

"My lord Sea Guardian," Adrian said, remembering to be respectful, "is it truly possible?"

"_Indeed!  Now, go, I send you!  When you return, you will be a grown man!  And I foresee that you will find a new name – one that will suit you very well, if I'm not mistaken!_"

"But I'm only a boy…"

"_As soon as you awake from your next sleep, the power of your ancestors will no longer touch you.  I will see to that.  You will grow normally.  You are young to your people, but not out there.  I salute you, Adrian of Lemuria!  Good travels to you!_"

The trident, point-end down, jabbed into the rock island Adrian sat on.  With a surge of thunder, and a crack of deafening thunder, Adrian's world when black once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pike: *whistles* What a cliffhanger!  What happened to Adrian?  Find out next time!

Clay figure: They know he's not dead, because it was Poseidon who sent him.  And by the way, Pike Anderson doesn't own Golden Sun.

Pike: O.O And they said you were made of clay…  Well, that was probably my longest chapter yet!  Had a lot of dialogue, but still…  Until next time, readers!


	4. Alex and Mia

Pike: Back again, but now with Chapter 4!

Disclaimer: Pike Anderson doesn't— 

Pike: Honestly, do you have to say my entire name every time?

_Disclaimer: Your own fault.  You're the author of this story.  Pike Anderson doesn't own Golden Sun._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Alex and Mia

It's so… cold… 

Adrian opened his eyes to a whole different world around him.  Mountains of snow rose in the northern horizon, and mounds of snow were scattered here and there.  It was a blizzard, all right.  That's all it was.  Snow, snow, and some more snow.

But what could he do about it?  He was defenseless.  He hadn't the warmth of his mother's robe or the strength of his father's bare hands.  He was a child.  He was a Mercury Adept, but he was a child…

Adrian rolled over, panting hard.  Poseidon had left a strong side effect to his teleportation spell – several of them, to be sure.  The worst was exhaustion.  The small boy felt like he had walked the whole of Weyard without a single pause.  He couldn't take another step.  He was going to die, after all…

Suddenly, he felt a tingle in his ear.  It wasn't from the snow, nor was it from frostbite.  He was hearing something – or someone.  It was the voice of a strong man.  And by the sounds of it, he was leading more than himself through the rush of snow.  Weakly, shivering from head to toe, Adrian rolled over again and tilted his head back.  He saw across the snowy plains.  A group of travelers was heading his way!

"Help…" he tried to call.  But the wind drowned out his call, and he was too weak to call louder.  "Help…"

It was like an eternity waiting.  The voices started to become echoes in the mist.  Louder, but still far away…

"Look!" came the echo of a girl's voice.  "There's someone over there!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrian groaned.  His head was pounding madly, but he wasn't cold anymore.  On top of that, he wasn't out in a blizzard anymore.  Where was he, now?  First, Poseidon.  Now, this… place – whatever it was called.

He was lying in a warm bed, covered by thick bed sheets and blankets.  It was very comfortable in the room.  The hearth was burning with a leisurely roaring fire, keeping the room warm.  Had he died?  This seemed like the Heaven he had been hearing about from his grandparents…

_His family._  Adrian suddenly felt a shiver of cold once more.  This time, though, it was a shiver that wasn't caused by the weather.  It was worry for his family.  He hadn't seen them since… since the evacuation of Lemuria.  He stared at the ceiling, chewing on his bottom lip.  What had happened to them?  _What had happened to them?_

The door opened.

Reflexively, Adrian shot up into a sitting position in bed and cried out, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!?"

The young girl at the door withdrew in sudden fright.  She peeked out from behind the door.  The boy she had been tending to for a while was panting very heavily.  The least she could do was calm him down.  She hated to see anyone die – especially from fright or shock or paranoia.

"Um…"  She hesitated from entering the room, but she eventually revealed herself to him.  "Are you okay?"

"I'm…"  Adrian calmed himself down.  He sighed.  "Yes, I'm okay."  He swiveled himself into a sitting position so that his legs dangled from the bedside.  He looked at the girl curiously.  "I'm very sorry for yelling like that."

The girl giggled gently.  "It's quite all right."

She found it rather difficult to look at the boy, let alone speak to him without stammering.  When she looked at him, there was a clear temperature rise in her cheeks.  Adrian didn't seem to take notice.

"Where am I?" he asked.  "What is this place?"

"You are in my father's house, in a town called Imil," she replied tersely.  "My name's Mia, and I've been helping you recover from that ruthless blizzard that occurred a few days ago."

"Have I really been asleep that long?"

"I believe so.  I don't remember you waking up at any other time since we found you."  She shuffled her feet shyly.  "And… may I ask who _you_ are?"

Adrian looked at her with his curious expression again.  His blue brow furrowed.  He was out of Lemuria, now.  And there seemed to be no sign of danger – at least, with the girl before him.  Yet, he felt the urge to say something other than his name – something to represent his once proud city of Lemuria.  Poseidon himself also told him he'd change his name in the outside world.  …But what?

The images of his crumbling homeland flashed into his mind.  The chaos.  The horror.  What kind of name could he ever get from those?  The collapsing towers.  The eroding soil.  The statue…

"The statue," he breathed to himself.

"Hmm?" Mia asked.  "What did you say your name was?"

Adrian felt like a satisfied cat.  He had found a new name.  "Alex."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pike: Whoa!  Coincidence alert!

_Disclaimer: Not really.  You're the one writing it._

Pike: Still, isn't that even the _teensiest_ coincidence?

_Disclaimer: No._

Pike: Maybe I'm not using the right word… until next time, y'all.  You _do_ know I found a partner to talk to besides you.

Disclaimer: WHAT!? 


	5. Deciding His Fate

Pike: Well, that was a surprise, last chapter. 

Lok: *walks in* What was?

Pike: Ah, yes!  Everyone, you remember Lokhart, right?  
Lok: I'm pretty sure they do, Pike ^____^

Pike: Right, right.  I'm glad to finally have someone to talk to – besides _Disclaimer_.

Lok: Is that really a _good_ thing?

*Horror music inserted here*

Pike: O.o I'm pretty much hoping it is.

Lok: Ha, ha!

_Disclaimer: Pike Anderson doesn't own Golden Sun_.

Pike: And by the way, "Adrian" will be known as "Alex," from now on.

Lok: *rolls eyes* No kidding, genius.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Deciding His Fate

And so, he was Adrian no longer.  He was Alex, and he liked it.  A strong name, it was.  The name of Lemuria's defender, it was.  Alex couldn't be more proud of his new name.

He extended his hand in good meaning.  "Pleased to meet you, Miss Mia."

Mia found that awkward.  He was clearly not younger than her, though he was still a boy, yet he still called her "Miss Mia" instead of just plain "Mia."  Hesitantly, she shook his hand.

_He isn't… threatening_, she thought.  On the contrary, he seemed rather friendly, actually.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too," she replied, in shy softness.  She smiled.  "I believe you are feeling well, if you don't feel weak."

"Yes," Alex said, "and I believe I must thank _you_ for that, Miss Mia."

_Miss Mia_ again…  "Alex, please.  I'd like you to just call me 'Mia.'"

"Very well.  …Mia, huh?  That's a pretty name."  His brow furrowed.  "It suits you just fine."  He got to his feet and stretched and yawned.  He didn't notice Mia's blush.  "Ah…  Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to see your town on the outside.  It seems… rather chilly in here – even with the furnace's fire."

Mia nodded, and Alex dropped to his feet and strolled out the door.  As soon as he was out, Mia's father came in.  He looked back for a brief moment to see the boy exit, and then he faced his daughter again.  The look in his eye wasn't pleasant.  On the contrary, nothing was glad in his facial expression.

"I don't think he's from Imil," he said to Mia, rather sternly.  "And we found him stranded in our lands.  You _do_ know what that means, don't you Mia?"

Mia's face sank, as did her heart.  "Yes, Father…  He is not to be trusted."

"That's right.  He will only be allowed to stay here for another day – possibly two or three.  A week is the maximum limit.  You understand?"

A week at maximum!? 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pike: Yeah!  "_A week at maximum!?_"  What's the deal there!?

Lok: I dunno.  _You_ are the one writing it.  ^___^

Pike: Oh, right, right.  And as the author, I need to figure out what'll come next!  *idea bulb turns on*

Disclaimer: Why did such an idiotic employer choose me? 

Lok: I'm wondering the same question…

Pike: ^^; Anyway, back to the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week at maximum!?  Mia didn't want that.  There was no way she would let that happen – no way in Mt. Aleph.  (FYI: That was just a figurative phrase, like "Like heck I'll let you do that!")  She was only getting to know the boy today.  Everyone in town liked Mia, but there were few among those people that she considered actual friends. 

"Father," she said timidly, "d'you think he could stay a little longer than that?"

The father couldn't hold back a grin.  "I suppose you are going to ask me if I could train the boy to be one of us.  Is that correct?  Well, Mia, I could certainly try that out.  I know it isn't in your nature to demand that someone leaves, especially if it doesn't seem like they have a good reason to.  One chance."

Mia felt herself shine.  She smiled.  "Thank you, Father…"

He returned the smile with his own and turned to leave.  Then, suddenly, he stopped and whirled around once more.  His grin was gone, and he spoke sternly.  "_However_, he gets one chance, and he _only_ gets one chance.  I mean it, Mia."

No matter.  Mia was overjoyed.  She didn't know why she was this cheerful about someone she only befriended today, nor did she care.  Just then, a sudden thought occurred to her.  What if Alex _wanted_ to leave?  What would happen then?

She couldn't bear to have that thought unanswered.  Grabbing her thick, blue-and-white cloak, she ran to the front door.  She skipped and danced before finally opening it and exiting.  She slammed it shut.  Her father was there, in the kitchen, watching as she left.  He smiled.  Never had he seen his daughter so happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, Mia!" Justin and Megan chorused.  (Those _are_ their names, right?  I don't remember…)

"Hi Justin!" Mia sang.  "Hi Megan!"

"Come play with us!" Justin chimed.  "We're gonna build a snowman!"

"Yeah!" Megan piped.  "He's gonna have a corncob pipe, a carrot for its nose, and a big round belly just like the innkeeper!  He's gonna be as tall as the Mercury Lighthouse!"

Both children laughed, and Mia joined them in their laughter.

"I would _love_ to join you," Mia said, calming down.  "But first, I need to talk to someone, okay?"

"Okay!" the children sang in unison.

Mia nodded and set off to find Alex.  She didn't need to look very long or very far.  Alex was marveling at the town's buildings and the snow that piled neatly on each roof.  It was like the town was covering in frosting from a cake.  It was like a dreamland.

Mia snuck up behind him and said softly, "Alex…"

He jumped and whirled around.  When he saw her, he sighed.  "Ah, Mia…  It's only you.  The way you called me like that was like someone who wanted to hunt me down."

Mia giggled and blushed.  "Alex…  Will you be staying here?"

Alex looked at her curiously.  Then, catching the understanding, he smiled warmly.  "As long as I'm invited, I will stay here."

All at once, Mia burst into laughter.  Like a child, she threw her arms around him, dancing around with him.  He was staying!  He was staying!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pike: Well, that concludes chapter 5 of this fic.  That was _really_ long too…

Lok: Welcome to the club, Pike!  Fics were meant for people's entertainment – even if that means writing a long chapter.

Pike: *slaps forehead* What have I gotten myself into?

Lok: *wicked grin* A locked closet.

Pike: O.o What!?!?!?

_Disclaimer: Please stand by until the next chapter.  We are experiencing partnership difficulties._

*TV static*


	6. How Will I Survive?

Lok: Oh, hello everyone!  Pike's kinda not here at the moment.  You could say he's kinda tangled up at the moment.

Pike: inside the closet and tied up Lok!  Lemme outta here!

Lok: Did you hear something?  I'm sure I did…  Must be the wind coming through the windows.

Pike: LOKHART!!!!!

Lok: Well, last time, Alex and Mia first met, and Mia was overjoyed that Alex got to stay!  Let's continue from where Pike and I left off.

_Disclaimer: Pike Anderson does not own Golden Sun, and neither does Lokhart._

Lok: Yeah, yeah.  None of us do. 

Pike: Gee…  I wonder if Lok's wondering why I made an Alex/Mia fic – even though it's only a third of the fic…

Lok: Yeah, you're probably right…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: "How will I survive?"

Mia led Alex back to where her two young friends Justin and Megan were.  The two children were almost never apart, nor hardly ever separated.  They looked up to Mia for taking her father's art of healing.  Nevertheless, Mia only ever wanted them for friends – not followers – of hers.  She introduced Alex to the two.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Alex!" they chorused, nearly at once.

Alex laughed.  "No, no, you two.  I'm 'Alex,' not 'Mr. Alex,' okay?"  He was only a head taller than them, even though he was still only older by a few years.  He still needed to kneel down to look at them at eyelevel.  "And I hope you will consider me a friend too."

"Yay!"  Justin and Megan gave each other a jumping high-five.  "Alex wants to be our friend!"

Mia couldn't help but release a suppressed giggle.  She too knelt down in front of them.  "Well, now.  How about if you two, Alex, and me all together help make the snowman?  If we work together, we can make him just as tall as the Mercury Lighthouse!"

"Yes!  Let's do that!"

Both Megan and Justin gave Mia a big hug.  And Mia returned theirs with her own, wrapping her arms around their backs.  Alex stood over them, smiling.  It was nice to see such friends like a family…

Then, that thought crossed his mind.  _Family_…  He found his grin fading and he himself faced away from them, while the three below him took no notice.  He found himself thinking about his own family, which is something he knew he shouldn't be doing.  What he should be doing is thinking of a way to say he had a family, and he was separated from them.

And that moment came all too soon.

"Excuse me, Alex," Mia said quietly, moving herself and him away from Justin and Megan for a moment, "but what happened to you?  Where's your family?"

"My family?  Well…" Alex thought. "It's kind of a long story."

Mia smiled with a hint of mischief.  "I'm not going anywhere."

Alex smiled, equally smug.  "You've got your little friends over there, waiting for you."

Mia's grin finally faded.  "Honestly, Alex…  What happened?  Were you abandoned?"

So did Alex's.  "Well…  No, I wasn't.  My parents were merchants, and we got separated in the blizzard.  How?  Not even I know that."  He looked away, gazing far beyond where the eye could see.  "…How will I survive, out here… alone?"

The girl smiled at him, her blue eyes shining as she did.  "You _will_ survive.  If my father doesn't let you stay for free, you can become an apprentice to someone here!"  All of a sudden, her voice became quiet and shy again.  "You… won't leave, will you?"

He smiled.  "Haven't I already answered that?"

"…Yes, you did."

"Come on, Mia!" Justin whined.

"Yeah!  We're waiting a hundred hours for you!" Megan exaggerated.  "Won't you puh-wease join us?"

Mia laughed.  "Okay, okay.  I'm coming!"

The two older ones looked at each other again.  Each breathed out a little laugh and turned around.  …Except, Mia's father stood in the way.  Alex swallowed – hard.  Mia tried to keep an innocent smile.  Her father didn't look very pleased, and he turned to face Alex.

"Alex – that is your name, right?" he said.

"Y-Yes, sir," Alex stammered.

"Well, boy, I'd like you to come with me, please."  The stone-faced man turned to his daughter.  "You may go along and play with the kids, Mia.  This is a matter between your new friend and myself alone."

The blue-haired girl looked at her new friend in concern, but she said nothing.  After a moment, she slowly turned around and walked off to play with Justin and Megan.  As for Alex…  Mia's father led him back to the cottage.  Upon entering, the father gently closed the door.  He turned to the frightened Alex (he's still a kid, remember.)

"How old are you, boy?" he asked, a harsh tone filling it.

"I'm…" He had to think about that.  He wasn't sure if the enchantment of his people was already wearing off him.  Glancing at himself, he saw that it was.  He didn't look like a young child.  He looked more like he was about to enter adolescence.  Yes.  He actually _looked_ eleven, now.  "I'm eleven years old, sir."

"Hmm…  About Mia's age, eh?  Well then, boy, you're going to have to pull your own weight around here.  You're going to have to take up a craft."

"…What craft did you have in mind, sir?"

Through that stone-cold expression, the father smiled.  "I was thinking about taking you in as my apprentice.  I am a defender of this village, and the lighthouse, if you've already seen it.  It's a sacred place, and it should never be disturbed."

Alex was still unsure.  But after thinking about it, he smiled.  "Very well, sir.  I will become your apprentice."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lok: Well that ends this chapter.  It's been awhile since Pike updated this.

Pike: I guess I'm gonna have to thank a few people…

Lok: Hey!  Copycat!  …Wait a second.  How did you get outta that closet???

Pike: For me to know and you never to find out

Lok: You're copying my Special Thanks in my fics!!!

Pike: Not really… I'm only thanking you and BB, because you're the only ones I have to thank.

Lok: Meh…

Pike: And thanks to all you reviewers out there too!  Much appreciated!

It's nearly summer time, y'all!  I'll try to get up as many chapters as I can to complete all three parts of this story, okey-day?  Peazowt!


	7. Leaving

Pike: Time for another chapter-write-up!

Lok: Uh-huh…

Pike: You seem kinda mellow today, Lok

Lok: Uh-huh…

Pike: Er… You're thinking about Link again, aren't you?

Lok: Uh-hu—HEY! Get outta my head!

Pike: Uhy vey… Anyway, time to see what Alex's story's up to.

_Disclaimer: Pike Anderson and Lokhart do not own Golden Sun_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Leaving

Seven or eight years later… 

Alex had been one of Mia's father's best decisions as an apprentice. Throughout the years, he had served almost every order given, and every task was seen done. Even during the early years, when the work was rough and the rest was scarce. He had little complaints. He was grateful for being shown mercy when he had none other to return to. Two years back, Alex graduated from his apprenticeship, and Mia's father went off to travel the world. That was a dream he had longed to have come true for a long time, but he was stuck to the north until someone took his place as defender of the Mercury Lighthouse and Imil. But that day, he had a mission to fulfill with Vale, as well. Helping to rebuild the town that guarded Mount Aleph. Just weeks before he left, a horrible storm struck much of the continent Angara. Someone had triggered the puzzle of Sol Sanctum, and the boulder of Mount Aleph fell upon the town. And so, he was off, and would not return before his daughter left Imil.

Of course, there was also Mia. Some also called her the "Blue-haired Angel", and Alex could see why. She was always so kind and calm and peaceful. She rarely showed anger. Of all the years Alex had known her, Mia had only lost her temped once. That was when someone was bullying Justin, and Megan was trying to help. It was only then that she actually released a cold Ice Missile on someone. Other than that, there was nothing else. She was… peaceful… in mind and soul.

…And Alex liked her for that.

They had become good friends, and Alex felt more comfortable joking with her. At times, he would go a little over his limit, and he would have to apologize to Mia. It was a hard thing to see… when she was ever…

Mia was always smiling, but she was never secure with herself. Alex was always concerned about her self-esteem, and how that would affect her future. But to boost that self-esteem, all he could do was… well, be her friend, and try to keep her happy when he was around.

But little did he know that he was about to be given the largest role of his life.

It was a bright day in Imil. There was hardly a cloud in the sky. But then again, the time of no snow (I don't want to say winter, because this really isn't Earth) was at this time. So, it rarely snowed, this time around. Alex was just leaving the house for his usual check on the Mercury Lighthouse. Mia was outside, playing with the little ones, Justin and Megan. It was a fun snowball fight, with screaming and laughing of joyousness. Alex smiled his usual dark smile as Mia turned to look over to him.

"I'll be right back, okay you two?" Mia said to the little ones.

"Okay!" they chimed. Justin threw a snowball at the unsuspecting Megan.

"Ow!" Megan cried, shaking off the snow. "Justin! No fair!"

And they continued. Mia walked over to Alex. As she got closer, she found herself shy with him, and her steps were smaller towards him. But eventually, with a slightly pink face, she reached and looked up at him.

"Doing the routine?" Mia asked.

"Yes," Alex said, "that I am. Did you want to come along or something?"

"Oh, uh… no, not really." Mia couldn't hold it in any longer. She threw her arms around Alex, catching him off-guard completely. "Oh, Alex! Please be careful!"

"Huh?" Alex was completely confused too. "What do you mean? I do this every week. It's not like I'd come back dead or anything."

"Don't say that!" She clung to him tightly.

Something was wrong in the way Mia was thinking, and it concerned him. "Mia… what's wrong?"

Mia had her eyes shut tightly as a tear formed just outside. "It's been… two years since Father left to see the world outside Imil. I… I'm just worried that he might be…"

"Don't. He's alive and well. I assure you, he is."

Mia nodded against his chest. "Promise me you'll come back, though. Please?"

Alex rolled his eyes in amusement. "Yes, of course. I promise I'll come back."

They embraced each other tightly. Alex ran his hand down Mia's hair a few times, and Mia looked up at him. The young man grinned his familiar grin at her. Then, he bent over slightly down to her head level… and planted a small kiss on her cheek. Without looking at her again, he turned around and started off for the lighthouse. Mia was just about speechless. Her heart was racing, pumping a very pink blush into her cheeks. For all the years they had become friends, this was the first time Alex had kissed her.

And quite possibly… the last.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pike: Hey, I think I'm almost done with this!

Lok: …You're joking, right?

Pike: Er… I'm serious about that… Is that a good thing?

Lok: It's only 7 chapters right now!

Pike: I know, but I'm just… Well, I haven't played Golden Sun _or_ The Lost Age in like a year already, and I have no other inspiration to feed on. So, I think the last chapter will be the next.

Lok: Aw… ::cry::


	8. A Promise, Unfulfilled

Pike: Well, now, this is the final chapter of Alex's story in Golden Sun: The Prequel!

Lok: rolls eyes Took you long enough.

Pike: ; Eh-heh…  Well, at least it's here, right?

Lok: True…

Pike: Well, y'all, I've decided to make Ivan and Sheba's stories different from this one, okay?

Lok: Wait a second.  It's the _end_?  You're serious!?  But that was too short!

Pike: I know, I know.  I'm sorry.  I really have no other inspiration to make it longer.  But I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope it makes you think about the millions of theories about Alex.  So, we now conclude Golden Sun: The Prequel – Alex's story.

_Disclaimer: Pike Anderson and Lokhart do not own Golden Sun._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: A Promise, Unfulfilled

It didn't take long for Alex to reach the Mercury Lighthouse.  It wasn't so far a walk.  But then, Alex couldn't figure out why the bare wastelands of snow looked so wonderful, today.  He felt lighthearted and confused at the same time.  The feeling of such an intoxicating experience such as a kiss…  It was almost unbearable.  The mere thought of it made Alex feel quite giddy.

But now was not the time for that.  Now, he must focus on the duties of the lighthouse.  Although he did this every week, it was rather dangerous.  Monsters often sneak into the lighthouse and destroy some of the paraphernalia that helps protect intruders from reaching the top.  If anyone was to reach the top for no good purpose, it could mean disaster for all of Weyard…

Alex entered into the lighthouse, and immediately, he saw a monster – a pesky vermin.  Vermins were more common in the fielded areas down south, but it wasn't exactly rare to see one or two up north.  And the vermin saw Alex, immediately taking its fork and hissing savagely.  Alex just blinked and slammed his hand against the wall.  Instantly, a plume of water shot from beneath the vermin.  It rose up with the aquatic column, and fell with it.  The vermin twitched.  Then, it dissolved like psynergy.

Alex shook his head in disgust and continued on.  "You'd think they would've been smarter by now," he said to himself, rather amused.

He reached the top in a mere fifteen minutes.  All he encountered were vermins and a few of the larger ones.  (I can't remember any of the Mercury Lighthouse enemies, if you haven't noticed already wink)  Wiping away a few strands of perspiring hair from his forehead, he sighed.

"Well, I'm okay, Mia," he whispered to the air.  "Isn't that what you wanted?"

But suddenly, he started to hear voices.  The voices were not much older than he, so they seemed.  There were two – a man and a woman.  And they were approaching the top of the lighthouse!  However, hardly terrified, Alex jumped down to the level just below the beacon and pressed himself against the wall, listening.

"I tell you, we can make it happen, this time," the man said.

"I still don't believe you," the woman retorted.  "It was _your_ fault that the boulder fell on Vale two years ago.  And even if we try again, we'll need at least one more to join us, and a year more of planning and practice so that we get it right."

"What do you mean?" the man said.  "You don't think Felix, you, and I are good enough to try for the Stars again?"

"We need at least one more, Saturos.  The fate of our people is too much for us to bear alone."

"And we come here seeking help from a _Mercury_ guardian, Menardi?  It is pure folly!"

"We can't possibly reach Lemuria.  Perhaps, we can find someone here who can and has a will to."

_Lemuria_!  Alex's heart almost leaped with excitement.  These people were speaking of Lemuria!  And they would travel there!  He had never forgotten his home, nor his family.  He longed to return to them.

But then came the words he never wished to hear.

"It was because of Lemuria that Weyard is falling!" Menardi exclaimed.  "I find any Mercury adepts untrustworthy for our clan's fate!  It was because of the Mercury clan that we now live in near-ruin!"

Alex was enraged.  _His own clan_ did this?  He was disgusted.  Yet… he still longed to see Lemuria again.  He would help these people.  He had mastered many arts of Mercury psynergy – even teleportation.  He had become strong, and would still grow stronger.  Alex would have to break his promise to Mia, however.  That thought wrenched him on the inside.  But this was for the world they lived in.  Perhaps, when he was done, they would live together… in a safer, happier world.

Taking a deep breath… he spoke his first to the intruders, keeping a mysterious voice.  It was time he changed his voice, to remain a mystery to them.

"I may be of service," he said.

There was silence.  Then, Saturos spoke.  "Who goes there?  Show yourself!"

Alex, putting on his best, darkest grin emerged from the level, using his psy to hover to the top level.  "I am Alex."

Now, he could see that there were three – two men and a woman.  The woman was in red, and the man was in blue, but both had the eerie feeling of darkness in them.  Either darkness, or determination.  The other man was in green, his long brown hair tied in a ponytail.  He seemed like the quiet type, as if he was suffering from an unforgivable trauma.  Alex hovered down to the level.

"And I can help you on your quest," he said to them.

Menardi drew her scythe and swung it around threateningly.  "And why should we trust you?"

"Long have I waited to see the day when I would leave this cursed place of coldness.  As long as you agree to take me along, I promise to serve you without question.  In fact, you will find me most useful in your quest."

Menardi eyed him warily, but Saturos believed in him.  "Let's let him along, Menardi."  He smirked, stroking his chin.  "He could… prove useful indeed.  I sense an inner fire that drives him from within."

The woman stored her scythe, but she said nothing in protest.  It was clear that she was overruled there.  Alex smirked too.  At last, he would be able to see his family… and perhaps, one day, save Mia… and perhaps, someday, save the world from destruction.

And so began the time of the Golden Sun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pike: This is it, folks.  R&R, and I hope you enjoyed the prequel!

Lok: I still say it was too short…


End file.
